The Boy (Pegasus) and the Heiress (Goddess)
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: Saori Kido was a spoiled heiress who treated the orphaned boys as her toys and servants. After falling overboard from a cruise, she was washed ashore in Athens with memory loss. There, she encountered Seiya, one of the orphaned boys who refused to be her horse.
1. Chapter 1

It was her sixth birthday and she wanted a horse.

Her grandfather had promised her that she can start riding at age six. Saori had been eager to ride since she was three. Without a real horse, she pretended to ride using her pillow as a horse; but that was no fun. She counted down the days till her sixth birthday and watched from the window for her grandfather's return. He had been away from one of his many business trips. When he comes back, he should have a horse with him.

To her disappointment, however, he did not bring any horse.

Instead it was a group of boys.

Saori was not happy; in fact, she was mad.

To calm her down, her butler Tatsumi suggested that she could play with the boys. "They can be your horse," he said. To him, it was only an innocent suggestion. After all, Saori was only a little girl at age of six.

What he did not anticipate was that Saori took that suggestion to the heart. With a whip - a real whip - she went to the boys and demanded one of them to be her horse. A boy named Jabu volunteered. He probably thought she was going to ride on his back and he crawls slowly on the carpeted floor. He had played this game of sort back in the orphanage. But instead of crawling slowly on the floor, Saori had him on his hands and knees in the yard. She climbed on his back and used her whip. Grabbing his hair, she wanted _the horse_ to run as fast as he could. In the end, Saori jumped joyfully up and down while Jabu groaned in pain.

The other boys may have sighed in relief but only found her standing before them wanting another horse.

They looked at her fearfully.

Except for one.

"We are not your servants!" He stood up to her. "We owe you nothing!"

"Seiya!" Tatsumi rebuked. "Do not talk to Miss Saori like this!"

"I can speak to her however I want!" The boy Seiya insisted. "Do not think that I am grateful to be here! You separated me from my sister! I am more than willing to go back to where I came from!"

Angered, Saori used her whip on Seiya; but Seiya caught it before it can hit him.

"Saori-san, ignore Seiya," Jabu came forward. "I'll be your horse."

"No Jabu!" Seiya stopped him. "Don't put yourself this low. She isn't worth it."

Before Saori could say another word, her grandfather Mitsumasa Kido stepped in. "Saori, your playtime with these boys are over. Come, they have training to do."

"What about my horse?" She asked her grandfather.

"You will have your horse," Mitsumasa Kido replied. "When you earn it. One day, you will have a horse with wings."

She rarely saw these boys since then. Four years later, at age ten, she saw her grandfather sending them away to be trained as Saints.

Mitsumasa Kido had told her the stories of Saints, warriors to fight to protect goddess Athena for justice and peace. The boys were sent to various places around the world. Saori went with her grandfather to see those boys off. Instantly, she spotted Seiya. He had grew a head taller than her and was heading to Athens.

Her eyes were glued on Seiya. He stepped on a ship and was ready to go. Suddenly, Saori bolted from her grandfather's side and ran to Seiya. At first, everyone thought she wanted to hug him. But what she really did was shoving Seiya into the water.

And that was the last time she saw Seiya before he left for Athens for six years.

* * *

 _Six years later..._

Standing on the cruise ship, she was shivering as the wind blown through here hair. Water was really not her thing. She was having sea sickness since she stepped on board. The idea was Julian Solo's; cruise was a birthday present from him.

She and Julian Solo met at a party three years ago before her grandfather passed away. He claimed that he fell in love with her since the day he saw her. Saori wasn't convinced to say at the least. With the grand wealth behind her name, too many men were willing to fall in love with her. Julian had the right script, but he wasn't the actor. Saori knew he only had his eye on the wealth.

She closed her eyes and waited for the motion sickness pills to take effect.

"Oh there you are," Julian came to her with two glasses of drinks. "I was looking for you."

"And you found me," Saori replied as he handed her the drink. "What it is?"

"Something special," Julian said. "You will love it."

Saori smelled it. "It isn't alcohol, is it?"

"No," Julia said. "It's from Greece. Try it."

She took it sip, and it was sweet.

"To us," Julian raised his glass and saw Saori drank the whole glass. "Tell me, do you like my ship?"

"It's...it's boring," Saori replied, becoming drowsy. "It's like a prison...with nothing to do..."

Julian was offended by her reply. "Really?"

"Really," Saori said. "If I were to choose...I want to be off from this ship...and find myself a horse...with wings..."

Her feet were light like feathers. She moved away from Julian and found it hard to keep her balance. The sound was fading too. She could hear someone yelling. She could feel sea water splashed over her. She could feel the waves taking her away from the ship and everything went black.

* * *

 _Sanctuary, Greece._

It was ten in the morning and the sun was above in the blue sky. Silver Saint Marin knocked on the door of a cottage.

"Seiya! Are you still sleeping?" She demanded. Under her breath, she cursed the fate that she had a disciple like Seiya. He couldn't master his training and often got beat up by other disciples in the Sanctuary. Seiya wasn't small in size but he was often the target of bullying. To much of her frustration, Seiya hardly ever stood up for himself, as if he wanted to be beaten to death. Yesterday, they had a heated argument where Marin accused him wanting to be a failure. This morning, he didn't show up for his routine training. Marin knocked on his door but he wasn't answering. Running out of patience, she busted the door open and found the cottage empty.

Did he run away?

* * *

 _Athens, Greece_

A young man walked down the street and was on his way to the dock. The words from last night's argument were still ringing in his ear.

 _Seiya! You need to stand up for yourself! Do you want to be a failure? Why are you here in the first place?_

No, it wasn't his choice to be a Saint. He was sent here by Mitsumasa Kido against his well. Even if he were to earn the Cloth, it would be taken by Kido as part of his weath anyway. After he woke up in the morning, he asked himself why he didn't realize that he's no longer in Kido's control. He was sixteen, not ten. He could walk away if he wants to.

So he got dressed and walked out of the cottage without looking back.

Leaving Sanctuary wasn't easy. From mortal human's view, it was a place of historical ruins. Only the Saints and well trained warriors were capable of crossing the dangerous mountain range to gain access to the real Sanctuary, where twelve Houses of Gold Saints and Pope's chamber stood. Although being in Sanctuary for six years, Seiya never saw the Gold Saints nor the Pope since he was only a Silver Saint's disciple.

In other words, he was a nobody.

He was determined to leave and managed to cross the dangerous mountain range. Returned to Athens, he found himself liberated.

"No! Stay away!" A young woman protested.

Seiya looked into her direction and saw a young woman of sixteen in a white dress sitting on the ground. A few men surrounded her, and she was ready to fight back. Before one of the men was about to grab her, Seiya intervened. The young woman closed her eyes as Seiya beat them to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The young woman looked back at him before passing out.

After looking at her face, Seiya recognized her. "Saori-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya hadn't seen Saori for six years; but he would recognize her even if they were in old age. In a way, Saori was someone he could never forget as long as he lives, though not in a good way. They were six when they first met and she greeted him with a whip. Seiya hated her for treating him like a toy, or more accurately, a slave. Then before he left for Athens at age ten, she pushed him into the water. Needless to say, being reunited with her did not bring back good memories.

Still, Seiya was a noble person at heart. After finding Saori lost and in danger on the street of Athens, he saved her and took her to the nearby hospital. She hadn't eaten for a few days to say at the least. After regaining her consciousness, she refused to let the nurses and doctor to treat her. She was so uncooperative that the doctor had her sedated. Meanwhile, Seiya was in the lobby talking to the police.

"Tell me, what happened?" The police officer asked him.

"I found her on the street. There were five men. She was telling them to stay away from her."

"Were they trying to harm her?"

"Likely, she was scared."

"Do you know her?"

"I do," Seiya said. "Unfortunately."

The police officer was rather bewildered. "What do you mean by _unfortunately_?"

Now Seiya realized that he opened a can of worms. "We knew each other since we were little." Before he could say more, a nurse came to him and pulled him aside. "Excuse me for one second," she said apologetically to the police officer.

"How is she?" Seiya asked the nurse.

"She has calmed down. Poor child, she is a mess. I asked her what her name is and she says she doesn't know."

The nurse took Seiya towards Saori's room. The door was closed but Seiya could see her though the door's window. He saw Saori sitting up, trying to eat but couldn't even handle an apple. Apparently she was very used with fruits cut up for her.

She spotted Seiya and her eyes were still for a second before she looked away.

"Young man," the police officer approached him. "You said that you know her. Does she have any family nearby?"

 _Family_...a word that crawled under his skin.

Saori did have family; and so did Seiya. He had a sister Seika, whom he had not seen since Mitsumasa Kido forcefully took him away from the orphanage. Seiya was happy with Seika, and it all ended thanks to Mitsumasa Kido, Saori's grandfather.

"Are you okay?" the police officer asked as Seiya sank deep into his thoughts.

"Yes," Seiya replied. "She does have family." He pointed to himself. "Me."

"What is she to you?"

"She's my cousin."

The nurse was relieved after hearing that. "Oh thank goodness. I thought she is all alone. Come, let's go talk to her."

She opened the door and Seiya followed her.

"Look who's here," the nurse said to Saori joyfully.

Saori paid no attention to Seiya. Instead, she showed the nurse the apple she was struggling with and said, "How am I suppose to eat this? Can someone cut it up for me?"

"Hi Sienna," Seiya smiled at her.

Saori looked at him blankly and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm your cousin, Seiya."

"Seiya?" Saori shook her head. "I don't know anyone named Seiya and I certainly don't know you."

"You don't remember," Seiya sat on her bed. "If you don't want to remember, I don't blame you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We got into an argument, and it was a bad one," Seiya said. "I overreacted and pushed you into the water. I'm terribly sorry."

Saori stared into his face and did find his face familiar. Last thing she remembered was waking up by the sea, all wet. And being pushed into the water...that sounded familiar too.

An image of a horse came into her mind.

"I...I remembered something," she muttered. "Like a horse..."

"Yes, you wanted me to be your horse," Seiya said. "Which is why we argued."

The nurse and the police officer raised an eyebrow and found it weird. Seiya and Saori looked a little too old to play games like horses, unless they were referring to _something else_.

But then again, it'd make perfect sense that Seiya pushed her into the water afterwards. So this young woman Sienna wanted to _ride_ her cousin Seiya; Seiya did not react well, as expected, and they got into an argument ended with Seiya pushed her into the water. Teenagers...

"Let's go home," Seiya said.

Saori looked at the nurse and the police office, and nodded.

* * *

She walked out the hospital in her long white dress and heels while Seiya was in his casual outfit. They were indeed an odd pair together.

"Where is home?" Saori asked Seiya.

"Not too far away," Seiya replied.

Initially, Saori thought it was down the street, but the walk became a long one.

A _very_ long one.

Soon, she was struggling to catch up with Seiya; and her feet were hurting in her heels.

"Seiya, wait up," she said.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Seiya said, grabbing her by the wrist and made her walk in his pace. She tripped and nearly fell onto the ground. Her face paled when they stopped before a mountain.

"We...we are not going to climb, are we?" She asked nervously.

"We are," Seiya said, still holding her wrist with a strong grip.

"Can we take a break?"

"No."

Now Saori became scared of him. She also began to doubt that he is her cousin.

""I'm not going with you," she saw slowly.

With all her strength, she pulled her hand away and tried to run from him, only to step on her dress and fell on the hard, rocky ground. Groaning, she tried to stand but only found it very painful to move her ankle. Her dress was stained with blood, because her leg was lacerated by rocks. Seiya came behind her and picked her up. Unable to stand, let alone walk, Saori allowed him to carry her. He climbed over the mountains and took her to a cottage.

He kicked the door open and placed her on a bed.

"No!" Saori resisted as he removed her shoes. She cried out in pain as he fixed her ankle. Seiya knew anatomy well since it was part of his training. He ripped off fabrics from her skirt to clean her wound.

"No, no more!" Saori tried to push him away.

"Stay still! Do you want to get infection?"

"It hurts!"

As the two struggled, the door opened.

"Seiya!" Marin stepped into the cottage.

The two froze.

Seeing a girl his bed with her legs showing, Marin was shocked and angry. "Seiya, how dare you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Seiya!" Marin stared at her disciple angrily behind her mask.

Seiya could feel her anger. "Marin-san, it isn't what you think!"

"You...you!" Marin marched towards them - a frightened Seiya and a confused Saori. She grabbed Seiya by the arm and dragged him out of the cottage. "You know the rules! How dare you!" She started to beat him. "I was looking for you all day! Don't tell me you went to a brothel-"

"Wait!" Saori ran after them despite her painful ankle. "I was hurt and he is helping me!"

"Sa-I mean-Sienna, it's all right," Seiya said to Saori, trying to smile. "Go back inside. You need to rest."

"You can't!" Marin tried to stop Saori but Seiya stepped in between them. Seeing that Marin wasn't friendly, Saori quickly ran back inside with the door closed. Seiya rushed to the door and blocked Marin's way.

"Seiya, what is going on?" Marin demanded. "You know that Sanctuary does not allow any outsider!"

"She isn't an outsider exactly," Seiya replied.

"If you don't want trouble, take her back to where she belongs before anyone finds out!"

"I can't."

"What?" Marin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I need her," Seiya said. "She's the reason I'm here, or sort of."

"Okay, what is this all about?" Marin asked. "Who is she?"

"Remember I told you about a spoiled, nasty girl I had to put up with in Japan?" Seiya began. "That's her."

Marin found it hard to believe. "How did she ended up here?"

"I found her on the street in Athens. She was almost beaten up by some rough men until I saved her. I took her to a hospital, and she can't remember anything, not even her name. She has nowhere to go."

"Really?" Marin folded her arms and said, "You found this girl, who had tormented you back in Japan. She somehow ended up in Greece and is suffering from amnesia. You decided to be her knight in the shining armor by saving her and taking her in? Seiya, this is so not you! Since when you became a bighearted person?"

Seiya looked at Marin and turned away. "I also told you I have a sister Seika. I haven't seen her for ten years."

"And?"

"By the time I earn the Cloth, I will return to Japan with her. Her grandfather Mitsumasa Kido will be grateful that I bring back his granddaughter to him safe and sound. In exchange, he will not refuse my request to see my sister again."

Marin looked at Seiya and couldn't believe what she heard. Since his arrival, Seiya had been careless with no heart in training or in anything at all. She sensed that coming to Sanctuary isn't his choice. Whatever his life in Japan - based on what he had revealed to her - Marin knew it wasn't sweet. Yet, none of the Saints had a decent life. Marin herself had a brother who is lost to her. All along, she had saw Seiya as a hopeless disciple; but now, she realized that Seiya is more clever than she thought.

"Seiya," Marin said slowly. "What is your real plan? You are not going to take care of her until you earn your Cloth, are you?"

"I will make sure she's safe," Seiya replied honestly. "But I will keep her busy. She can help around with chores and house cleaning."

"You know she doesn't have that background? Seiya, you are trying to punish her and this isn't right."

"This isn't right? I saved her from thugs and took her in when she is lost and alone," Seiya said. "While she and her grandfather separated me from my sister and sent me here against my will. She treated me like a slave. My plan is taking her back to Tokyo, eventually. She will be back with her grandfather and I will be reunited with my sister. What isn't right?"

For the first time, Marin saw Seiya stood his ground, which was what she wanted to see when he was bullied by other disciples, particularly Silver Saint Shaina's disciple, Cassius.

"What if her memory comes back? What then?" Marin questioned. "Seiya, you are angry at her, but you don't have cruelty in your heart. You will end up with training to earn your Cloth _and_ taking care of her."

"I can handle it."

"Regardless, you can't have her here," Marin shoved Seiya aside and went into the cottage. She saw Saori wrapped herself in a blanket in bed, obviously asleep. She was about to say something, but stopped. For some reason, she couldn't go to her. She stared at Saori for a few seconds before turning her back to leave.

"Just keep her out of my sight," Marin said to Seiya.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Saori sat up. "Is she gone?"

"For the time being," Seiya replied. He took the pillow and was going to sleep on the ground.

"I need a pillow too," Saori said.

"You have the bed and the blanket," Seiya said. "Be content with that."

Saori peeked at Seiya. Her heart filled with endless questions.

"Do we have family? You said that you are my cousin but is there anyone else in our family?"

"I have a sister Seika, and that is it."

"Where is she?"

"In an orphanage," Seiya said.

"What about my parents? Where are they?"

"Don't know, probably dead." It wasn't a lie to be exact. Seiya had seen Mitsumasa Kido, but never Saori's parents.

"So it's just us then? What happened? Was there a plague? A hazard?"

"I don't know but here it's just you and I."

Saori was silent but then burst into tears.

"What is the matter now?" Seiya asked, annoyed.

"You...you are my only family. I woke up by the sea and I wandered around. You went all the way to find me and took me back here..."

Seiya said nothing.

Unfortunately, Marin was right. Hearing her cry, his anger towards her disappeared instantly. Saori wept for a long time until she finally fell asleep. Seiya meanwhile remained sleepless the whole night.

* * *

Saori did not have a good sleep. The bed was hard and the blanket wasn't exactly warm. She did hope that when she wakes up, she'd be elsewhere. Literally, nothing in this cottage was familiar; nothing clicked. Perhaps it was all a bad dream?

But it wasn't.

When she opened her eyes, Seiya was before her, pulling the cover away.

"Wake up, it's time for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Saori yawned. "What did you make?"

"What did _I_ make? You are the one who's making breakfast."

"What?" Saori's mind was a complete blank. "And how?"

She looked around and sat on the bed; and she remained there for almost an hour until Seiya went out. Within minutes, he came back with apples and fruits. Saori watched as he placed them on the table.

"What are you sitting on the bed for?" Seiya asked. "I am not going to bring them to you."

Carefully, Saori got off the bed. Her ankle was better but still hurting. She sat by the small wooden table and watched as Seiya ate.

"How am I going to eat?" She asked.

Seiya stared at her in disbelief. "Just eat like regular human being."

He grabbed an apple and bit into it.

Saori continued to stare at him, totally lost.

"Here," Seiya placed the apple in her hand and guided her to bite it. "Like that."

Slowly, she took a bite, and another; and another.

"I have to go training," Seiya said.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you stay here," he said, handing her a broom. "You are going to clean up this place. That is what you usually do."

"Wait," Saori stopped him before he could leave. "Seiya, are we really cousins?"

"Yes, you don't believe me?"

"It's that...I don't any familial feelings towards you. In fact, I sense that you despise me, somehow."

"How could it be?" Seiya said, trying hard to sound cheerful and friendly. "We fight and argue, which is normal. Stay here, and do your chores!" He ran out of the door quickly, leaving Saori alone in the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

With his bare fists, Seiya smashed one rock after another into pieces. Marin was amazed with his performance. Apparently, all the training and teachings did not go into waste. Had he had the heart, he could've been a Saint by now. Marin approached Seiya but found his face very hard to read, which is another difference. In the past, Seiya had been very open with his emotions.

In his heart, Seiya couldn't stop thinking about Saori. Initially, he did want to punish Saori for vengeance. However, after last night, he couldn't see her as that spoiled, cruel, rich girl anymore. Instead, he saw her as a vulnerable person who is lost. Originally, he intended to punish her with housekeeping chores before taking her back to Tokyo after earning his Cloth. Yet, after hearing her weeping for hours last night, his heart softened. When he was leaving the cottage, Saori looked at him with pleading eyes. Seiya saw that she was uncertain, scared, but very reliant on him.

Just like what Marin had said, Seiya did not have cruelty in him. Indeed, now he had two duties: earn his Cloth and take care of _her_.

"Seiya," Marin handed him a bag of clothing.

He saw the clothes were for a girl in Saori's size; and there was also a mask.

"What is this for?" He asked, pointing at the mask.

"You think she will stay at that cottage all this time?" Marin questioned. "Sooner or later, she will ask you to take her here to see you train, and you will not say no to her."

As always, Seiya had a soft spot for girls.

* * *

When he returned, he found Saori sitting on the bed with the broom in her hands. Apparently, she had done nothing.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Training," he replied.

"Training for what?" Before Seiya could answer, she continued, "I don't believe this is where I belong. Nothing here looks familiar, _nothing_. And _this_! I don't even know what _this_ is!"

She was referring to the broom.

"Knock it off," Seiya said. "You are complaining about nothing."

"Nothing? I haven't eaten since the apple I had this morning and you say that I complain about nothing?"

"You have a roof over your head. Do you know how many people are living on the street?"

"Did you bring food?"

"What?"

"Food! I haven't eaten since this morning!"

"If you want food, you have to find it on your own!"

The two bickered and argued as it rained heavily outside.

"No, this isn't right," Saori insisted. "I...This...this is not my home. This must be a nightmare."

She rushed outside and stood in the pouring rain.

"What are you doing?" Seiya ran after her, trying to pull her back inside.

"I want to wake up from this nightmare!" Saori insisted. "This is a bad dream and you are the center of it!"

"Get back inside before you catch a cold!"

"I'm staying under the rain until I wake up!"

Running out of patience, Seiya dragged her back into the cottage despite her resistance. To his surprise, Saori was stronger than he thought.

"You hate me," Saori muttered.

"I don't," Seiya said. "Just annoyed. You are not in a dream. This is all real."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, let's pretend that this is a dream," Seiya said as he pinched Saori not-too-gently in the cheek. "But if it this, does this hurt? _Does it_?"

"Stop!" Saori pushed him away and rubbed her cheek. It did hurt.

She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. Now she was cold from being drenched in the rain. To her disappointment, everything stayed the same, meaning it was not a dream but reality.

She peeked at Seiya and muttered, "There is no memorabilia around here."

"What?"

"Pictures," she said. "You say we are cousins and we live here. But I don't see any pictures of our family."

"We are poor, not rich people. We don't have camera," Seiya said as he sat next her. "But if you want memorabilia, I can show it to you." He pointed to a scar on his arm. "This, you did this."

"I what?"

"You and I have been fighting since we were children," Seiya said. "You were mean."

"I was?" Saori asked, not too convinced. "I was the mean one, not you?"

"You were very mean," Seiya said. "You wanted me to be your horse. You wanted to grab me by the hair and make me climb on my knees. You pushed me into the water too."

She looked at his face and saw genuineness as he spoke.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"What?"

"If I did all that, then I am sorry," she said.

 _I am sorry..._

Seiya could never dream that Saori would say these words to him, ever. He was out of words and only nodded. He was about to get up before she stopped him.

"Don't, it's cold," she said as she leaned against him for his body's warmth.

He stayed where he is and slowly wrapped his arm around her as she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Her eyes were closed as she pressed her hand against something hard and warm._

 _"Open your eyes," a kind voice said._

 _Saori opened her eyes and found a white horse before her. She jumped up and down in joy._

 _Her grandfather Mitsumasa Kido said, "You wanted a horse for your birthday. Here it is. It is a special one too."_

 _"Why is it special?"_

 _"Look."_

 _Two wings appeared on the horse's back. "It's a horse with wings!" Saori said happily. "It can fly!"_

 _"It's yours," Mitsumasa Kido said as a promise. "You have earned it."_

 _The horse began to flap its wings. Saori could feel the wind as it blew through her long hair. We will fly, she thought. Together, we will fly very, very high...  
_

 _She turned to thank her grandfather but found the horse gone after she looked back. Instead, it was Seiya in its place._

 _"Hey, wake up!" He yelled._

* * *

"Wake up!"

Saori opened her eyes and found Seiya waving his pillow over her head. It was morning and the rain had stopped.

"Food?" She asked.

"Yes."

Saori walked to the table and found fruits and bread. She ate with her hands.

"Are you heading out to training again?" She asked.

"Yes, I am."

"What is the training for?"

Before Seiya could answer, she said, "I want to come along."

She was not asking.

She was telling.


	5. Chapter 5

Patiently, Seiya waited outside for Saori though his patience was running thin. What was taking her so long? Marin would be pissed hands down and punish him for being late. He was about to pound on the door telling Saori to hurry up right before the door opened. Saori walked out in the clothing Marin provided her. Instead of a dress, she was wearing tights, tank-top with breast plates. Seiya looked at her up and down and took noticed of her fine legs.

"Is something wrong?" Saori asked.

"No, you are fine," he replied quickly. "Uh, actually you are not."

"What's wrong then?"

"The mask," Seiya said. "You have to wear a mask."

"You mean this?" She went into the cottage and came out with a silver mask. "I have to wear this?"

"Yes," Seiya answered. "It is the rule in Sanctuary."

Letting out a sigh, Saori put the mask on. "This is funny. I feel like a theft or an actress in a Greek play."

Side by side, the two headed to see meet Marin for Seiya's training.

* * *

Initially, Saori thought Marin's training are about hands-on fighting. By looking at Seiya's well-toned arms, she knew he's a warrior or some sort. But to her surprise, they were at Marin's place where she gave Seiya a lesson on human anatomy which went on for three hours. Saori found it boring to say at the very least. Maybe Seiya is being trained to be a doctor? But after she followed them outside and saw Marin trained Seiya to fight, she linked the two pieces together - in order to be a real warrior, one has to know anatomy because one fights with one's body against the opponent's. She watched as Seiya fought against Marin.

Marin was very calm. She didn't move much but she could defeat Seiya with a few simple movements. Seiya on the other hand didn't seem to care much. However, he definitely shouldn't be underestimated.

"Can I try?" Saori asked.

"No!" "Yes." Seiya and Marin said in unison.

Marin stepped aside and allowed Saori to take her place.

"No, we can't. I really don't like this-" Seiya said before Saori threw a punch a him. He dodged it quickly but didn't fight back. It rather annoyed Saori who continued with her punches and kicks. Soon she was exhausted. Before she could threw one more punch, Seiya caught her fist and refused to let go. Saori tried to pull back, but found Seiya's grasp harder than iron clad.

"Seiya, let me go-"

And he suddenly let go and Saori fell on her back.

It hurt too.

"Sorry, I hit girls but you fell on your own," he said with a smirk.

Saori removed her mask and was about to say something before Marin spoke.

"Keep it on, unless," she stopped there but the warning from her voice was enough for Saori to put it back on again.

Not too far away, a large man and a female Silver Saint with green hair watched as Saori fought against Seiya while Marin stood aside.

"Since when Seiya is being trained by two Saints?" the Silver Saint asked out loud.

* * *

"Seiya," Saori began as she looked at the stars from the window in the cottage they shared. "Miss Marin mentioned the constellation of Pegasus after the training. What is she talking about?"

"Well, you know Marin is a Saint."

"A what?"

"A Saint," Seiya replied. "A warrior destined to protect Goddess Athena."

"Who's Goddess Athena?"

"Goddess of Wisdom, Justice, and War."

"Are you a Saint too?"

"No, at least not yet," Seiya said. "I have to earn it."

"What does Pegasus constellation have to do with Saints?"

"See, all Saints have cloth but no weapon, because Goddess Athena does not like weapons. The Cloths are like armors and they are based on constellations. Marin-san's is Eagle. As for me, if I were to earn it, it'd be Pegasus."

"You don't like Pegasus," Saori pointed out.

"No," Seiya admitted. "But Marin-san did say that stars of Pegasus will guide me and protect me."

"Why don't you like Pegasus?"

"Because it is a horse."

"It is not a horse," Saori argued. "It is a horse with wings. Plus, horses are honorable and brave. They can endure and overcome all types of obstacles. I can understand if you don't want to be a Donkey Saint."

Now that made Seiya laugh.

"Do you know Pegasus' story?" Saori asked.

"I do," Seiya sat besides her. "You see Goddess Athena has a uncle, Sea God Poseidon. He fell in love with a beautiful woman, Medusa. They were, you know, together in her temple and Goddess Athena was mad."

"Mad? Why is she mad? Just because they were in her temple together?"

"They were more than just together."

"What do you mean?" Saori was confused.

"Uhm...they were talking...talking about Goddess Athena and Goddess Athena overheard them. She was upset and transformed Medusa into a monster. Her hair were snakes and any man she looks at will turn into stone. Later, Goddess Athena had a hero Perseus to slay Medusa. After he cut off her head, Pegasus sprang from her body."

"How come he didn't turn into stone?"

"Because Goddess Athena gave Perseus a shield."

Saori thought for a moment and then said, "It's not fair."

"What is not fair?" Seiya asked.

"Goddess Athena," Saori said. "She punished Medusa but Poseidon was there too. No matter what they did, it was the both of them. So why did she only punish Medusa? Perseus' fight against Medusa wasn't a fair one either because Goddess Athena aided him. She really wanted Medusa to suffer. She's mean."

Seiya quickly covered her mouth. "Don't! She can hear you!"

"And what will she do? Turn me into a monster too?"

"I hope not, because then I'm going to have to slay you."

"But you are not even a Saint yet."

"I will be."

Saori pushed him away and asked, "So what happened next? With Perseus after he found Pegasus?"

"He saved a princess and used Medusa's head turning monsters into stone."

"But he wouldn't be the hero we known today without Pegasus, right? So you see, Pegasus is not just a horse."

Seiya nodded in agreement.

Saori lied down on the bed. "What would happen after you earn the Cloth?"

"We will leave this place."

"To where?"

"Home away from home."

Saori asked nothing more. She closed her eyes and soon was asleep. After both of them slept, Marin came to the cottage and looked inside from the window. Seiya was sleeping on the floor while Saori slept in bed. She let out a sigh of relief. From Seiya and Saori's interaction, she felt the affection between the two. While she saw Saori as positive influence in Seiya's growth, she also knew that Seiya is too young to be a father.


	6. Chapter 6

Saori found herself awake earlier than usual. She peeked at Seiya and saw him still asleep. For the first time, she was up before him. He was on the floor with his pillow. Saori studied his sleeping face, and a strange feeling came to her. It made her stomach uneasy; and her face was hot. She stepped out of the cottage and headed to Marin's place.

She was familiar with the route now to the point that she knew how to get there with her eyes closed.

She came before a small house and knocked on door.

"What are you doing here?" Marin asked. "And where's your mask?"

Only then Saori realized that she isn't wearing it.

"I forgot," she said, went in despite Marin didn't even say "come in" yet.

She looked around, finding Marin's place didn't have any memorabilia either. "I'm here to ask you," she said with some nervousness. "Is Seiya my cousin?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I don't think he is."

"What is he to you then?" Marin asked, knowing that sooner or later Saori would suspect the whole thing is a sham.

"I don't know," Saori replied honestly. "It feels like he's someone very close to me but at the same time, very distant."

"To tell you the truth," Marin began.

Saori's eyes widened, waiting for her to continue.

"To tell you the truth," Marin repeated herself with a little stuttering. "I don't know if you two are cousins, but you two were together since you were little."

"What do you mean?"

"Seiya had been talking about you since his started to train with me. Neither of you is from here."

Indeed, Seiya did say they have a _home away from home_.

Seeing her thus, Marin guessed what is bothering her.

"Why don't you stay here from now?" Marin offered. "Until Seiya earn his Cloth. You two can head home together then."

"You think he will earn the Cloth of Pegasus?"

"I have to admit I never thought that he could, but that changed after you came along."

"Thanks for the offer," Saori said. "But I think I should stay with Seiya."

Before she could head out, Marin told her, "Don't forget your mask when you are outside. You can bare your face before Seiya, but not before any other man. Understand?"

Saori nodded.

* * *

When Seiya was awake, he found Saori cleaning up the place.

"Morning," she greeted. "I got ourselves food."

She pointed at the fruits on the table.

"I've washed them by the creek," she added. "The air is fresh this morning."

Seiya went to the table and grabbed a fruit. It seemed like he had forgotten how much he had despised her in the past. Now he was enjoying her company. She too was adapting to this new life. He no longer saw her as an enemy. In fact, he was looking forward to earn his Cloth and take her back to Japan.

But what then?

He would honestly tell Mitsumasa Kido that he found Saori alone and lost in Athens. Kido himself must be worried sick; and he would be grateful that Seiya returned Saori home safe and sound. In exchange, he would agree to let Seiya see Seika. Both would be reunited with family but would they see each other again?

* * *

When the three - Marin, Seiya, and Saori - met up for training, they were unusually quiet. Seiya was thinking about what's going to happen after they return to Japan. Saori didn't know what to make of her feelings towards Seiya. Marin looked at Seiya and Saori, realizing that Seiya had grown up. No longer a little boy; he was sixteen. Saori was probably around the same age. She had been here for a week or two. Counting the days, if she hadn't had her monthly menstruation yet, it'd be soon. While she trusted that Seiya would take Saori home after earning the Cloth, she certainly didn't want Seiya and Saori present a great-grand child to Saori's grandfather.

"Seiya," Marin pulled him aside after his training. "I'm going to have her stay with me."

"Why?"

"It'd be safer," Marin replied. Before she could continue, an unwanted voice interrupted them.

"Look what we found!"

A woman with green hair and a large man came before them.

"Shaina!" Seiya stepped in front of Saori.

"Who are they?" Saori asked.

"Cassius, this is your opportunity!" Shaina said proudly. "Crush Seiya! And Pegasus Cloth will be yours!"

Saori found Cassius the most hideous man she'd ever seen. Initially she thought he's a grown man but after he gave Seiya a devilish smile, she found his face rather boyish.

No, she wouldn't want him to hurt Seiya.

She was about to step in before Marin stopped her. They watched as Seiya and Cassius fought. Shaina was yelling encouragement to Cassius nonstop. Saori found her obnoxious and annoying.

"We can't just stand here!" Saori said to Marin. "We have to do something!"

"No," Marin said calmly. "It's time for Seiya to stand up for himself. This is his battle."

"So we are going to let this ugly fat person to crush Seiya?" Saori questioned loudly.

Hearing her remark, Cassius turned his attention to Saori. "What did you call me?"

Hiding her fear, Saori said in a loud and clear voice, "I said that you are a fat and ugly person who needs to get a life! Why don't you work on your weight loss instead of bothering us? How are you going to fit into the Cloth anyway?"

"You..." Angered, Cassius was about to attack Saori before he was smacked from behind. Losing his balance, he fell on the ground. Seiya grabbed Saori by the wrist and ran.

But Shaina was faster. Within minutes, she caught up with them.

"Run!" Seiya barked at Saori. "I'll face her."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go!"

Saori was about to protest further before Shaina launched her attack. Frightened, she bolted from the scene as fast as she could until she couldn't run anymore. Her face was sweating under the mask and she could barely breath. She took off her mask and sat by a stone step. She had no idea where she is.

She nearly jumped when she heard foot steps, thinking it was Shaina or Cassius.

Instead, she found a tall man in gold armor. He had long hair in the color of greenish blue. His eyes were serious and lack of emotion. He saw Saori and noticed the mask besides. His eyes showed slight awkwardness even panic but he resumed his calmness quickly.

"Found you!" Cassius yelled, running towards Saori and completely disregarded the man in the gold armor.

That was his mistake. With a simple swift of the arm, a ice wall formed between Saori and Cassius. Crushing into the hard ice wall, Cassius once again fell on the ground. It was a warm day, but the ice wall certainly caused a temperature drop. Saori shivered under the sun. Silently, the man removed his white cloak and wrapped it around Saori's shoulders. He took her hand and picked up her mask.

Saori didn't know who he is, but guessing he's not an enemy.

Then a chill came to her heart.

 _You can bare your face before Seiya, but not before any other man. Understand?_ Marin had warned her.

This man had seen her face.

What is going to happen to her?


	7. Chapter 7

The man in the Gold Armor took Saori by the hand after wrapping his cloak around her. Though it was a romantic gesture, he was cold as ice. Saori had no idea where he is taking her. His steps were steady and he didn't hold her hand too tight either; but he was in full control. Saori followed him as if she didn't have any other choice. After climbing a long series of steps, they arrived before a marble palace. They went inside, and Saori found herself facing a tall man in a long white robe and a mask.

The Gold Knight knelt and had Saori knelt with him. He then presented Saori's mask to the man in the robe.

"Camus," the man in the white robe murmured and studied Saori's face. He gestured them to rise.

"What is your name?" The man in the white robe asked Saori.

"Sienna."

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No," Saori shook her head. It was an honest answer.

"I am the Pope," he replied. "I rule Sanctuary in the name of Goddess Athena. Aquarius Camus saw your face. Do you know what it means?"

"Not really."

The Pope was surprised. "Tell me, who are you and what are you doing in Sanctuary?"

"I am trained under Eagle Marin."

"So you are to be a Saint then," the Pope said, playing with her mask and assuming she's a new disciple. "What did Marin tell you regarding your mask?"

"She told me to keep it on and not to remove it before any man."

"Then why did you show your face to Camus?"

"I didn't mean to," Saori answered. "A large ugly man was chasing me. I ran from him until I couldn't run anymore. I removed my mask because my face was sweating. I didn't know he is near by." She eyed Camus.

"Do you know the man who's attacking you?"

"I don't know his name, but he is large with white hair and he's with a woman with green hair."

The Pope nodded.

"It's true," Camus spoke. "I saw the man who's attacking her, and I stopped him."

"Well then," the Pope chuckled. "If your face is seen by a man, by the rules of Goddess Athena, you have two choices - either kill him or marry him. Since Camus is one of the most powerful Gold Saint, it'd be impossible for you to kill him. Thus, the only choice you have is to marry him."

"What?" Saori's eyes widened. "I can't do that."

"You don't have any other choice," the Pope said.

"But Seiya saw my face first," Saori said.

"Seiya?" The Pope certainly wasn't impressed by hearing his name. "He is not even a Saint."

"He will be."

Camus and the Pope were taken aback by her boldness. No one had ever dared to speak to the Pope as thus.

* * *

After telling Saori to run, Seiya faced Shaina. To Marin's amazement, it was Seiya's best fight. However, Shaina was a Silver Saint. Seeing Seiya losing, Marin intervened as Cassius ran to them covered in bruises. Initially, all three thought the bruises were caused by Saori. Before Cassius could explain what happened, the soldiers came and informed them that the Pope wants to see him. The four were escorted to the Pope's chamber.

"Ophiuchus Shaina," the Pope lectured. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Your disciple Cassius' behavior is not acceptable. To be a Saint is more than having the best fighting skills. The Cloths belong to Goddess Athena. You don't just earn the Cloth; the Cloth also chooses its own master."

"And Cassius can't fit into one either," Saori said under her breath.

"Once the Cloth chose its master, it will adjust to its master's body size," the Pope said.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Saori said, blushing.

"Sienna," the Pope said. "You admit that Seiya has seen your face before Camus did. I appreciate your honesty. However, it'd be the best for you if you were to wed Camus-"

"What?" Seiya gasped.

Marin nudged him to be quiet.

"Camus is exactly the man you need," the Pope continued. "He is calm, wise, and handsome. He will guide you and protect you, especially with your sharp tongue and boldness. Saints...ranked from Bronze to Gold. Gold Saints, there are eleven. Dedicated to their duty to protect and serve Goddess Athena, Gold Saints hardly have the opportunity to marry or start a family. As fate would have it, Camus would be the first of the Gold Saints to marry since two hundred years ago."

"But rules are the rules," Saori said. "Seiya saw my face first, and I choose not to kill him. Gold Saint or Bronze Saints, the rule treats all men equally."

The Pope turned to Camus. "It seems that the girl is settled on Seiya."

"I still like Miss Sienna to reconsider," Camus said, much to Saori's surprise. "Seiya is not even a Saint."

"The rule has it that if I were to bare my face to any _man_ , I have the choice either to kill him or marry him. It didn't emphasize if the man has to be a Saint," Saori said.

"I admire your cleverness," Camus remarked.

"And I would appreciate it if you can leave me alone," Saori replied.

"Enough!" the Pope silenced them. "Since I am the Pope, I shall make the decision. Seiya, if you earn your Cloth, Sienna shall be yours. But if you fail, then she will be Camus'. For the time being, she will stay with Marin. As for you, Shaina and Cassius, if you were to bully anyone again, I will have you kicked out of Sanctuary. Your behavior is nothing but a disgrace!"

Seeing the Pope treated her like an object, Saori didn't like that to say at the least.

* * *

"Can I have a moment?" Camus approached Saori as they were leaving the Pope's chamber.

Only then Saori realized that she is still wearing Camus' cloak.

"I should give this back to you," she handed it to him. "I am grateful that you saved me, but it's not going to work."

"It may not even be up to you," Camus said. "If Seiya were to lose."

"But he won't."

"How would you know?"

"Why are you doing this?" Saori asked. "You don't even know me. How could you be in love with me?"

"What does love have to do with marriage?" Camus asked back. "Marriage and love are two different things. By fate, I saw your face. By the rules, I shall marry you."

Camus spoke in monotone and his facial expression was without emotion. Since she met him, Saori hadn't seen him smile; not even once.

"We have nothing in common," Saori pointed out. "You are much older, and I don't like coldness and ice."

"It's not just about me," Camus said. "I have a disciple; he is like a son to me. He had lost his mother. Your presence as a mother figure would be good for him. You two will get along very well. We live in Siberia, and it is not as cold as you think."

He then took her hand and kissed it.

"Welcome to the family, Miss Sienna."


	8. Chapter 8

As ordered by the Pope, Saori stayed with Marin until Seiya wins the Cloth or loses for good. She found her days quite empty without seeing Seiya. She was alone in Marin's house while Marin was out training Seiya until sunset. Marin was distant but kind enough.

"When will tournament be?" Saori asked Marin.

"What tournament?"

"Where Seiya compete for the Cloth."

"Soon."

"Can you let me see Seiya?"

"No," Marin replied without a hesitation. "The Pope would not allow that."

"What difference does it make?" Saori questioned. "Seiya will win. I know he will."

"If you have such confidence in him, then you don't need to see him." Marin never raised her voice but her decision was firm.

"Fine," Saori said, knowing Marin is not going to change her mind. "Can you at least tell him something for me?"

"What is it?" Marin asked.

"Remember David and Goliath."

Marin noticed how calm Saori is as she said those words. David and Goliath paralleled to Seiya and Cassius. Not everyone knows the story of David and Goliath on top of one's head. Apparently she knew what she wants and how to get it; and she's smart too. She and Seiya would certainly make a good pair.

"You know, Seiya is different since you came along," Marin commented. "I have to admit, I thought you would be a distraction and worsen his progress. Against what I've expected, he changed for the better."

"You don't know him at all," Saori said. "He always got it in him. It's just that he didn't care."

"What do you think Aquarius Camus?"

It took Saori a moment to realize whom Marin is talking about. Though the Pope did mention his name, Saori didn't even bother to remember since all she wants is for him to be off her back.

"He's an odd ball," Saori replied. "But I do believe he has kindness in him. He's not even marrying me for me."

Marin spoke no more but sank into her own thoughts. All Saints were expected to give their lives and dedication to the Goddess. Hardly any of them had the chance to meet someone and start a family. She knew Leo Aiolia had a brother, Sagittarius Aiolos. Two hundred years ago, there was a Leo Gold Saint who was married and passed the Gold Cloth to his son. Both father and son perished in the battle against Hades. Perhaps it'd be better for them not to have family or be too close to anyone since all of them are expected to give their life to protect the Goddess at any time. Loss of a loved one is too much to bear. Still, it was a wonderful thing to love and be loved. She could tell that Seiya is fighting to win the Cloth for Saori.

* * *

Under the bright sun, Seiya faced Cassius in the Colosseum under the eyes of the Pope. Marin and Shaina were among the audience. Saori was not allowed to attend. She was ordered to stay in Marin's house until the tournament is over. If Seiya wins the Cloth, he will come to get her; if he loses, then Camus will. Through Marin, Seiya sent her a message too.

 _Remember Perseus and Andromeda._

Saori remembered the story of Perseus, which Seiya had told her. Andromeda was the princess Perseus saved. Like how Perseus saved Andromeda, Seiya will come for her.

As the battle between Seiya and Cassius went on, Camus watched from House of Aquarius.

"Don't want to disappoint you," his friend Scorpio Gold Saint Milo joined him. "But that boy Seiya will win the Pegasus Cloth."

"How would you know?" Camus muttered nonchalantly.

"Cassius' only strength is his physical size," Milo said. "Seiya has more than that."

Camus closed his eyes.

"My friend Camus," Milo said. "It'd be good for you if Seiya wins. I mean it."

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Milo laughed. "That girl based on what I've heard is about the same age as your pupil Hyoga. Have you ever thought of what would happen after you take her to Siberia? With you, her, and Hyoga living under the same roof?"

Camus tried to ignore Milo and turned his attention back to the battle between Seiya and Cassius. Milo went on and on as the fight became bloody. An ear was cut off and fell to the ground...

 _Seiya had lost and Cassius won. As agreed, Camus married Sienna with the Pope's blessing. Scorpio Milo stood as the witness and some Gold Saints attended the ceremony. Pisces Aphrodite designed the wedding dress; Capricorn Shura cooked the wedding dinner; and Taurus Aldebaran was only there for his entertainment. Virgo Shaka had no interest; Cancer Deathmask wasn't even invited; Aries Mu and Libra Dohko weren't even in Sanctuary; and Leo Aiolia simply wanted to stay away. Throughout the ceremony, Camus showed no emotion and Sienna wept endlessly._

 _After they married, Sienna had no choice but follow Camus to Siberia. She didn't have a jacket or even a coat. Unable to cope with the freezing weather, she fell ill soon after._

 _"Hyoga, this is Sienna, my new wife," Camus introduced his pupil Hyoga to Sienna. "I want you to love her and take care her like a son. You do not need to go visit your mother anymore. If you want to present her a rose, then present it to Sienna."_

 _It was an awkward situation. Sienna didn't expect Camus' pupil to be a young man about her age. Both were miserable, at first. However, Hyoga began to warm up to her especially he found out by accident that she is actually one year younger than he is. As time went by, the two spent more time together. Hyoga would present her a bouquet of roses every day which Sienna happily accepted. Watching from afar, Camus felt like a third wheel._

 _And he didn't like that._

 _"Hyoga, you are not to see Sienna anymore," Camus said to him one day._

 _Instantly, Hyoga's face twisted with anger and even desperation. "I...I lost my mother and you want to take another one from me!...AURORA EXECUTION!"_

 _He launched his attack towards Camus with absolute zero._

"Now, Sigmund Freud once said," Milo continued on.

"Enough!" Camus hushed him. "Seiya already won the Pegasus Cloth. Sienna is going with him."

Milo patted him on the shoulder. "Camus, let me tell you: Hyoga is not your son but your pupil. But even if he were your son, finding him another mother is not going to solve his problem, _especially_ a mother at his age. The boy lost his mother when he was young. He needs to get over it and move on. Does he want to be a Saint or a boy mourning his mother for rest of his life? It's a disease in the head, like a cancerous arm. Now, what do you do to a cancerous arm in order to live? Amputation or bandage?"

* * *

The door opened and Saori's eyes lightened when she saw Seiya. She jumped into his arm in joy.

"I know it! I never doubted you!"

Seiya held her tightly against him.

"Where is the Cloth?" Saori asked.

He released her and put down a big box he carried on his back. Saori was about to open it before Seiya stopped her. "No, you cannot open it unless it's needed."

"Pegasus Seiya," Saori murmured. "You are a Saint now."

"Tomorrow, we will go home."

"Where is home?"

"Tokyo," he replied.

"I don't care, really," Saori said genuinely. "My home is with you." Then she added, "I know you are not my cousin."

"No, I am not," Seiya admitted.

"But I do trust you," Saori said.

Slowly, the two came closer and closer. Their lips were about to touch before Marin rushed in.

"You two have to get out of here! Now!"


	9. Chapter 9

On their flight to Tokyo, Saori leaned against Seiya as she napped. Finally, she was on her way home; her real home.

The day before, Seiya won the Pegasus Cloth. Saori was jubilant since she doesn't have to marry Aquarius Camus anymore. She was happy to see Seiya and was curious to peek at the Pegasus Cloth. The two would've shared a romantic kiss had Marin not interrupted them. Saori knew from the beginning that Seiya isn't her cousin or any family relation. Whoever he is, she trusted him and liked him, very much.

Marin noted the bond between the two. She had been worrying about the two of them sleeping in the same room. However, when she rushed to Seiya and Saori, her intention was not to stop them from getting too romantic but to save them. Shaina was angry after being lectured by the Pope and her pupil being defeated in the arena. No way and no how would she allow Seiya and Saori leave the Sanctuary in one piece. Marin grabbed both of them by the wrist and ran. Saori was confused until she saw Shaina and Cassius who missed an ear. They were ready to fight.

It was then Seiya donned his Cloth, and Saori's heart skipped a beat. She watched as he fought Shaina as a Saint. With his attack, Pegasus Meteor Punch, he had her defeated.

And Shaina's mask cracked.

Saori freaked out and covered Seiya's eyes, forcing him to turn from Shaina.

"He saw nothing!" She shouted as Shaina's mask broke apart.

With Marin, the two safely escaped from the Sanctuary.

Saori bid Marin goodbye and followed Seiya to the airport under the direction provided by Marin. Before they left, Marin showed Seiya how to transform his Cloth into a crest so he doesn't have to carry it on his back. Together, the two boarded the plane. Within an hour, Saori became drowsy and slept against Seiya. Her hand constantly tried to grab the Pegasus crest as if it was hers too. Seiya wouldn't let her and held her hand in his.

The Cloth belonged to him.

But his heart belonged to her.

Seiya knew that once they return to Kido's mansion, Saori would be reunited with her grandfather. He had brought her home, safe and sound. Mitsumasa Kido would be very grateful and thus allow him to see his sister again. But what then? Would he see her again?

It was a flight too long and too short.

* * *

 _Kido's Mansion_

Tatsumi paced back and forth like a mad man. He had called Julian Solo for the hundredth time. Each time he called, he asked to speak to Saori. But neither Saori nor Julian was there. It was always Sorrento, Julian's best friend, who answered.

"I need to speak to Oujo-sama," Tatsumi began, losing his patience and suspecting the worst.

"Saori-san isn't here," Sorrento replied. "She went out shopping with Julian."

"Knock it off!" Tatsumi yelled. "This is the hundredth time I called! And not even once I am able to reach Ojou-sama!"

"Mr. Tatsumi, I can assure you that you did not call one hundred times."

"I have the phone record to prove it!"

"Well, I have mine too."

"Forget the phone record! If anything happens to Ojou-sama, tell Julian that I will have him castrated! You hear me? _Castrated_! And this is for the record! I want Ojou-sama home, now!"

He hung up and sank into his thoughts. With the wealth and resources of Kido and Graude Foundation, he could search for Saori himself. After all, Julian couldn't be trusted. But then again, it would draw attention from the media and from the Saints. By now, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Jabu, Nachi, Icchi, and Ban have returned from their training. They were eager to for the tournament to start. To their disappointment, the Galaxian Tournament was on hold.

"How long do we have to wait?" Jabu asked.

"What's your rush? Seiya isn't here yet," Tatsumi told him. "We need all the participants."

Out of curiosity, the Bronze Saints chatted among themselves on Saori's absence. One thing led to another, they recalled how she treated them back when they were kids.

"Spoiled brat she was," Shiryu commented. "She hasn't changed at all."

"Apparently," Hyoga said. "Everybody's waiting, and she's out there cruising. My master wouldn't tolerate such behavior."

"She is cruising?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, Tatsumi is calling her and you can hear him thousands miles away," Ban said. "She's out cruising with some guy Julian."

"To be fair, if she's in the middle of the sea, then she can't just come back tomorrow," Jabu said.

"You think she fell into the water?" Shun asked.

"Serves her right," Shiryu said. "You remember how she pushed Seiya into the water before we left for our training? Karma."

"Speaking of Seiya, where is he?" Icchi asked.

* * *

Sitting in his desk, with his attorney and Sorrento at his side, Julian was shaking. Sorrento had delivered Tatsumi's message to him.

"Should we call the police?" Sorrento asked. "This man is threatening you."

"No," Julian said. "If we call the police, that old man will tell them that I am involved with Saori's disappearance. Next thing you know, it's going to be all over the news! I am going to be branded as a murderer rest of my life."

"Or you can tell Tatsumi you need a few days," his lawyer said. "Maybe she will turn up somewhere."

"We have searched all over," Julian said.

Indeed, after Saori fell into water, Julian panicked. He had the water and nearby areas searched using his own money and resources. After days of intensive search, he finally saw hope when he heard that a girl suffering amnesia found in Athens, which is nearby the sea they cruised. Based on description, she was about the same age as Saori. Without hesitation, he rushed to Athens and went to the hospital where the girl stayed. But to his disappointment, the nurse told him that amnesiac patient is actually named Sienna and had left with her cousin.

"Julian, I know this is hard for you to accept, but we have to face the fact," Sorrento said. "Saori-san is gone. It was an accident, not anyone's fault. You have to tell Tatsumi the truth. The more you stall, the guiltier you look."

"As long as you are genuine and sincere," his lawyer said. "No one is going believe that you are a murderer. What is there for you to gain if she dies? Things like this happen all the time. "

Julian stood. "I will make arrangement. We will go see Tatsumi, and I'll tell him the truth."

"Julian, a word of advice, when you face Tatsumi, look as remorseful as possible," Sorrent advised. "If he starts yelling, cry."

* * *

Saori got off the plane with Seiya.

"Will we see your sister?" She asked him.

"We will," Seiya said. "You have a grandfather, and a big house."

"Really?" She smiled. "And you are staying with us, right?"

"Let me get a cab," Seiya said, changing the subject.

When the cab stopped before the Kido mansion, Saori couldn't believe her eyes. The house was large like a palace.

"I live here?" Saori asked. "This is my home?"

"Yeah," Seiya nodded, looking down. "Let's go inside. Your grandfather is waiting."

Saori went to the door, but found Seiya steps behind her.

"Aren't you coming too?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Seiya, what is it?" Saori asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he replied. He watched as Saori opened the door, knowing it would be the last moment they are together.

Upon entering the mansion, they heard a man's sobbing.

"Julian?" Saori saw Julian stood besides a coffin, crying loudly. Sorrento was with him, sobbing too. Tatsumi's eyes glued on the coffin, not speaking a word.

"Seiya?" Jabu noticed Seiya came with Saori. The Bronze Saints watched as a stunnedTatsumi, a grounded Seiya, a surprised Saori, and a sobbing Julian stood around a coffin.

"Popcorn?" Icchi whispered to Ban.


	10. Chapter 10

"Julian?"

That name and face came to her mind like a click and her memory magically returned. She recognized everyone - Tatsumi, her butler; Shiryu who went to train in China; Hyoga, who had a Russian mother; Shun, whose brother Ikki went to Death Queen Island instead of him; rest of the orphans who returned as Saints - Ban, Icchi, Nachi, Jabu; and of course, Sorrento, Julian's best friend. No longer lost, she knew she's home, where her grandfather's large, majestic portrait is hanging on the wall.

"Saori?" Julian was speechless.

"Julian," Saori mumbled to herself. Her mind, once trapped in the darkness, had finally came to light. "I was with you, Julian...on a ship. You invited me to cruise for my sixteenth birthday. I went, but I got seasick. Then, I fell into the sea...found myself in middle of nowhere. Somehow, I ended up in a hospital, and then Sanctuary..."

"You were at the _Sanctuary_?" Shun asked.

"Yes, where Seiya-" She turned to look at Seiya, who stayed silent, unlike his usual self.

Now Saori's found her feelings towards him mixed. On one hand, she was grateful that he protected her and took her home. On the other hand, she remembered that how he lied to her by telling her that she's his cousin Sienna. What was that about?

"Don't just stand there," Saori said to him. "Say something."

"You're home now," Seiya said. "Where's your grandfather?"

Apparently he tried to change the subject.

"He died three years ago," Saori replied.

"Oh," he did not expect that.

"Heart attack," Saori went on. "It was very sudden, and I-"

Only then she noticed the coffin in the room.

"What is this?" Saori asked, walking up to the coffin. She saw the name curved on the plate - _hers_.

A chill came to her heart.

"I'm dead?" She asked out loud.

She knew the urban legend, where one is dead but didn't know; and the spirit wandered around until it found its grave. So was she dead all this time? She fell into the sea and drowned. It was her spirit who encountered Seiya and followed him home. This is the end. She would open the coffin and come face-to-face with her own dead body.

Holding down her anxiousness and fear, she lifted up the lid but only found a long, white coat inside.

"This? What is this?" She demanded, picking up the coat and pointed it at Julian.

"It is what's left of you," Julian replied with nervousness.

"This coat isn't even mine!" Saori spat. "What kind of cruel joke are you playing?"

"I thought you were dead," Julian tried to explain himself. "You were missing for months! Anyone would've assumed that you're dead!" He looked at the Bronze Saints and asked, "Look, if you lose someone in the sea, wouldn't you do the same?"

"I lost my mother in the sea," Hyoga said nonchalantly. "But she is still very alive to me."

"Look, what Julian-san saying is that it isn't easy for him either," Sorrento intervened. "He did everything he could to find you. It took him a long time to come to term with... _this_."

"Okay, fine, Julian," Saori said. "How does it feel? Coming to term that I'm dead."

"I...I feel relieved!" Julian answered. "In fact, I had the best sleep ever!"

"You! You are unbelievable!" Saori went to smack Julian. She would've succeeded had Seiya not pulled her back.

"Saori-san, calm down," he urged.

"Hey, who are you?" Julian questioned. "This is between Saori and I. Who in the world are you to tell her what to do?"

"Who am I?" Seiya chuckled. "You are asking me who I am. I am the one who found Saori-san on the street of Athens. I am the one who saw her safely home. Have you ever thought of Saori-san's safety? Or what she went through? All you care about is your image."

Julian disregarded Seiya's words; but Saori didn't. She realized why Seiya claimed that she's his cousin Sienna. The scene where he handed her a broom explained everything. He wanted to punish her.

It was mean but understandable.

He was that orphan boy who despised her because she wanted him to be her horse.

And she pushed him into the water.

Karma.

Still, he did protect her.

All her life, she grew up with luxury and never appreciated anything. Her days with Seiya in the Sanctuary were different. Seiya, despite not being honest with her, did care for her.

Guilt wrapped around her like a pair of iron arms.

"Julian, you can leave," Saori said evenly. "Just go."

"Fine," he said. From his pocket, he took out a receipt. "Here's the receipt of the coffin. It's made from the finest wood. You can keep it and they say that you can change the date of your death without extra charge-"

"Oh get out of here!" Tatsumi yelled. "And take this thing with you!"

* * *

After Tatsumi kicked Julian and Sorrento out of the Kido mansion, Saori went to her grandfather's study.

She knew Seiya followed her.

"Why did you do this?" She asked him. "Telling me that I'm your cousin Sienna?"

"I was thinking of my sister," Seiya replied.

"You wanted to punish me," Saori said. "Then use me to bargain with my grandfather to let you see your sister again."

"That's correct," Seiya admitted. "Marin-san didn't agree with my choice. She warned me that I don't have it in me. And she's right. I did want to punish you but after seeing you hurt, I didn't have the heart for it anymore."

"Tell me the truth Seiya," Saori said. "Had my grandfather been alive and if he wouldn't let you see your sister, would you still have protected me?"

"I would," Seiya responded without a hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because I care for you," Seiya said. "And you care for me too."

What Seiya said is true, and she knew it.

"Your sister Seika disappeared from the orphanage soon after you left for Athens," Saori told him. "You earned the Cloth rightfully and thus it is yours. You should use it for yourself. When I was lost in Athens, I could've been assaulted or even killed if it weren't for you. Now, you should do the same for your sister as what you did for me."

"You are letting me go?"

Nodding, Saori said, "Yes. Isn't this what you want too?"

"Yeah," Seiya agreed, much to Saori's disappointment.

"So why don't you go now?" Saori said. "You belong with her, and she's your family. Not here."

She went to the window and stayed at her spot. She heard him walking out, closing the door behind him; and then watching him leaving the mansion. He didn't look back though he knows she's watching.

Not all love stories have a happy ending.

* * *

With Saori back, the Galaxian Tournament was ready to begin.

The Saints headed to the gym but found Saori there, doing the lat pull-down.

"Oujo-sama?" Jabu was surprised. "You are participating the tournament too?"

"Yes, I want to beat you all in the ring and win the Gold Cloth," Saori replied half-jokingly.

"Where's Seiya" Nachi asked.

"I let him go," Saori said. "I owe him that. He did a lot for me when we are at the Sanctuary."

"By the way, did you meet any Gold Saint at the Sanctuary?" Jabu asked. "My master is a Silver Saint. He says if you meet a Gold Saint in the Sanctuary, then you have the same chance to meet the Pope and Goddess Athena."

"I met one Gold Saint," Saori said. "And the Pope."

"Really?" Shun asked. "What does the Pope look like?"

"I didn't see his face," Saori told him. "He wore a long white robe and a mask."

"What about the Gold Saint?" Icchi asked.

"His name is Camus, I think."

"Aquarius Camus?" Hyoga asked. "That's my master. He trained me in Siberia."

Saori suddenly recalled what Camus had said to her when he is pressuring her to marry him.

 _I have a disciple; he is like a son to me. He had lost his mother. Your presence **as a mother figure** would be good for him. You two will get along very well. We live in Siberia, and it is as cold as you think. _

"Hyoga, does your master Camus happen to have another disciple?" Saori asked slowly.

"No, I'm his only disciple."

"Why, what happened at the Sanctuary?" Jabu asked, noticing Saori's facial expression.

"What happened at Sanctuary stays in Sanctuary," Saori muttered as she walked out of the gym.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, after a long delay, the Galaxian Tournament began. Saori hosted the Tournament as expected. However, her heart wasn't in it; and it was obvious to many. First, she stated the names of the Saints wrong. Then, when describing history of the Sagittarius Gold Cloth and her grandfather's legacy, she couldn't get her words straight. She wasn't even looking at the Saints when they entered the ring and started the match.

She was thinking of Seiya. Where is he now? Does he even have the money for food and shelter? Seika had been gone for six years, and where can he find her? All alone and walking on foot, finding Seika would be impossible. She should've told him to stay and participate in the tournament. After all, it was on broadcast nationwide. Seika must've been looking for him as well. She could've seen him on TV and known where he is.

The things Seiya had done for her made her realize that Julian didn't care for her at all. Seiya not only saved her in Athens and Sanctuary, he also rescued her from a possible but miserable marriage to Gold Saint Camus.

When Camus told him about his motherless disciple, she had envisioned his disciple a five or six year-old little boy. It was a total shock to discover that his disciple is actually Hyoga, who's even a year older than she is. She couldn't even imagine what life would be like had she married Camus and followed him to Siberia.

A husband who's cold as an ice.

A seventeen year-old son who still misses and loves his long deceased mother.

Sigmund Freud would have a field day with this!

The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to get out of there.

And that's exactly what she did.

After Jabu won the match, he saw that Saori is no longer in her seat, much to his disappointment.

* * *

The first match of Galaxian Tournament went smoothly, but Saori's behavior had caught the audience's attention. Many were wondering what is going on.

The Bronze Saints were curious too, especially with what had happened in Sanctuary.

She was in Mitsumasa Kido's old office with the door closed; and Tatsumi went in there to talk to her.

With all his guts, Jabu went to the door and tried to listen. Other Bronze Saints watched and waited until he quietly moved away from the door. Then he gestured the Bronze Saints to follow him. Hyoga wasn't there; he had kept his distance.

* * *

The Bronze Saints - Shiryu, Shun, Nachi, Icchi, and Ban - followed Jabu to his room.

"Okay, I only heard three words," Jabu began. "Marry, Siberia, Hyoga."

"Saori-san was to marry Hyoga's master Aquarius Camus in Siberia?" Ban asked, linking the words together.

"Sounds more like Saori-san was to marry _Hyoga_ in Siberia," Shun said, unconvinced of Ban's logic. "Wouldn't Aquarius Camus be too old for her?"

"She did ask Hyoga if Aquarius Camus has another disciple," Shiryu pointed out.

"Gold Saint Aquarius Camus saw Saori-san in Sanctuary," Nachi muttered. "He looked at her and said, 'She's about the same age as Hyoga. Hyoga is seventeen and ready for marriage.'"

"Wow," Jabu murmured. "That Aquarius Camus is one heck of a master. My master didn't even care if I have enough to eat. Hyoga's master is arranging marriage for him."

"And almost made him the richest man in Tokyo," Icchi added. "Saori-san is beautiful too."

"But Saori-san and Hyoga?" Shun questioned. "These two...it's almost impossible to see them as a couple."

"I wonder what it'd be like if they did get married," Ban said with amusement.

"I can't even imagine," Jabu said. "These two..."

 _Saori and Hyoga married under Aquarius Camus' arrangement. Since she was now Hyoga's bride, she had to relocate to Siberia and live in a hut. From day one, Saori was complaining. She wanted her own room; she needed heater; she didn't like the food; and she couldn't wear dresses because it's too cold. Hyoga was avoiding her. The two hadn't exchange a single word since the day they were man and wife. Soon, Saori found her life in Siberia beyond boring. Out of boredom, she wanted a horse to ride._

 _"Hyoga!" Camus rebuked him. "Your bride is causing trouble around. The whole village is complaining! How could you allow her to ride other boys! She should be riding you!"_

"Stop!" Shiryu yelled before Jabu could continue his imagination. "Let's be content that the marriage didn't happen, for the mentality of everyone in this mansion, in Tokyo, and in Siberia."

* * *

In his room, Hyoga was doing push-ups.

 _Does your master Camus happen to have another disciple?_

What was that all about?

After finished his workouts, Hyoga decided to threw it aside. He lied on the floor and thought about his mother, Natashia.

Like Saori, Natashia was also on a ship. She sacrificed herself to save Hyoga, drowned in the sea. Both Saori and Natashia had fallen into water; Saori came back, but Natashia didn't. After not seeing her for six years, Hyoga had to admit that Saori had grown beautiful. Still, her beauty didn't hold a candle against his mother.

* * *

"You had an adventure, Ojou-sama," Tatsumi tried to hold down his laugh after Saori told him what happened in Sanctuary. "Does Hyoga even know?"

"Tatsumi, I want you to gather up our legal team," Saori said, changing the subject. "I want to file charges against Julian. I am not convinced that he's innocent on this. He drugged me with the intention of drowning me."

"Ojou-sama, I understand how you feel, but do you have any evidence?"

"What evidence?"

"That he intended to harm you."

"I was on his ship and I fell into water after he gave me a drink. What more evidence do we need?"

"Or the whole thing can be an unfortunate accident," Tatsumi said. "What could his motive be?"

"You don't need a motive to prove him guilty of murder attempt."

"Julian-san will fight back with his own team of lawyers," Tatsumi told her. "What I'm seeing down the road is you versus him in the court room with series of character assassination. The hard facts are you fell into the sea from his ship. You did say you were having seasick. Did you take medication for that?"

"I did."

"Then it could be medication that makes you drowsy. Does Julian-san even know that you were taking medication?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Then there you have it," Tatsumi said. "He can simply say that he doesn't know you were taking medication for seasickness. Now, I don't know what drink he gave you but to prove that he's tried to murder you by drugging you and having you drowned is a difficult thing. Unless he pushed you into the water physically-"

 _Like what she did to Seiya._

"So what are you saying? I should let it go?"

"Think about the positive things," Tatsumi suggested. "You are back home. The Tournament is on. You got to yell at Julian-san. Everything is back where it should be."

"No, not everything," Saori said and walked out.

* * *

 _Not everything._

She didn't have Seiya by her side. This was her punishment then.

Saori went out to mansion. She wanted to be alone.

And she certainly felt alone.

Back in that cottage in Sanctuary, she and Seiya had many chats before falling asleep. She still remembered the stories about the constellations that Seiya told her.

She really missed him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the dark shadows appeared before her.

"Saori Kido, isn't it?" The intruders revealed themselves. "We are Silver Saints and like to invite you to Sanctuary under the Pope's command."


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, Saori found herself on a ship, the last place she wanted to be.

This time, though, it wasn't on a cruise but in midst of a kidnapping. She quietly sat in a corner, closing her eyes and thinking of other things to avoid seasickness. Seiya's face flashed in her mind; and the image of him in his Pegasus Cloth. Speaking of which, her kidnappers also wore armors similar the Cloths she saw in Sanctuary.

 _They must be Saints too_ , Saori thought. _I can't let them take me. I must find a way to get out of here._

But the ship already in the middle of the sea and the only way out was to jump overboard.

"You, I know you," one of the kidnappers said with hostility. "You are the one who's mean to my brother Cassius."

Saori certainly remembered Cassius, that ugly and nasty disciple of Shaina's who picked on her and Seiya.

"He asked for it," Saori said, showing no fear.

She was about to speak more, but seasickness came to her. She had to stop talking to prevent herself from vomiting.

"You will pay for what you put him through!" He was about to hit her before another Saint stopped him.

"Docrates, get out of here," he ordered.

Saori looked up and found a man in gold Cloth before her. Initially, she thought it is Camus; but it isn't.

"Saori Kido" he began. "By the order of the Pope, I am to take you to Sanctuary. But, I'm not going to do that."

"You are letting me go?" Saori asked.

"No, we are heading to Siberia," he said. "Scorpio Milo. Aquarius Camus is my friend, and I recognized you as that girl from Sanctuary. You made the dumbest decision by picking Pegasus Seiya over Camus. Had you married Camus, you wouldn't be in this much trouble. Camus is the most decent man and he protects the ones he cares about."

"He never cared about me," Saori retorted. "He's trying to find a mother for his disciple, who's even older than I am!"

"You know Cyngus Hyoga?" Milo asked with amusement, turning the ship's direction towards North, to Russia. "What a small world."

"Camus doesn't need me," Saori went on. "He needs a psychiatrist."

"That's what I thought too," Milo replied. "But after you left with Pegasus, he's a total mess. His face is cold and hard with no emotion."

"That's what all Russians are like," Saori insisted. "If he were smiling from ear to ear, then something is amiss!"

"Camus is French," Milo said.

"Then what is he doing in Russia?"

"You can ask him yourself when we get there."

"No! We are heading back to Tokyo!" She grabbed the helm. "At least, I'm not leaving without saying goodbye to Seiya!"

The two wrestled the helm, rocking the ship back and forth.

* * *

Saori was stronger than Milo expected. However, soon she was exhausted and seasickness came to her again. She let go of the helm and vomited.

"You have picked Pegasus over Camus," Milo said evenly. "But where is he now? Why isn't he by your side?"

Catching her breath, Saori replied, "I let him go."

"After insisting that Pegasus is the one you want, you let him go?" Milo couldn't believe his ears.

"You know nothing about love," Saori said.

"If he loves you as much as you love him" Milo said. "Then he wouldn't have left. This can only mean one thing - you and Pegasus are never meant to be."

Before Saori could say anything, she heard sound of fighting. She looked through the window and saw Docrates fighting against a shadow figure. She immediately recognized him as Seiya.

"Seiya!" Saori cried; her eyes brightened. She was about to go to him before Milo held her back by the arm.

"When do you learn?" Milo said. "You have no chance with Pegasus! He's no match against a Silver Saint!"

Saori sharply slapped him across the face. "You're wrong! Seiya is here because of me! Had Camus cared for me at all, he'd come for me himself."

She had strike him quite hard, to the point he let go of her arm. Quickly, she ran to Seiya.

* * *

When Docrates faced Seiya, he wanted to kill him for Cassius. He had the upper hand at first, but as the ship rocked hard with Saori and Milo fought over the helm, he got very sick and threw up - which gave Seiya the opportunity to attack him with his Pegasus Meteor Punch. It wasn't an easy battle, but in the end, Docrates went down.

After he left the Kido's mansion, Seiya went to see Miho, his childhood friend. Miho was jubilant to see him. Seiya hoped that Miho would know where his sister went. Sadly, Miho told him the same thing Saori did - that Seika had gone for years and no one knew where she is. She suggested Seiya to stay at the orphanage for a few days. The kids liked Seiya and even asked him to stay forever. Together, they watched the Galaxian Tournament on TV. The boys were excited to watch Jabu fighting Ban. But Seiya's eyes glued on Saori. By first glace, he knew she's miserable.

Without a hesitation, he went back to the Kido mansion to see her, only to find out the Kido mansion surrounded by soldiers and two Silver Saints from Sanctuary. Donning his Cloth, he joined other Bronze Saints in the battle. In the middle of the fight, Shun told Seiya that Saori is taken. Immediately, Seiya realized that the soldiers were simply holding them back. He blasted the soldiers away with his attack and ran to rescue Saori.

For inexplicable reason, it seemed like he knew where Saori is, as if their souls were connected. He ran to the dock and saw Saori was taken on a ship. He jumped on the ship as it sailed away, and found himself facing Docrates.

After a hard battle, he had him defeated. Wiping the sweats and blood from his face, he found Saori standing not far from him.

"Seiya!" She threw her arms around him. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "You?"

"I'm okay," Saori said to him. "A Gold Saint is on board. He's-"

She turned around but found Milo gone.

"There's a Gold Saint?"

"Not anymore," she muttered in relief, only to hear an explosion. Soon the ship is on flames. Apparently, the Pope knew this operation may fail, so he had a bomb planted on the ship. Even if he could not have Saori in his hands, she would die in the explosion.

"We have to jump," Seiya said.

"No," Saori shook her head in fear. "Not again. I can't go through with this."

The last time she fell overboard, she ended up in middle of nowhere and lost her memories.

"Saori-san," Seiya insisted, grabbing her hand. "Either we jump or we die."

"No!"

"My sister is gone," Seiya said, changing the subject. "We are going to find her, you and me."

"How?"

"We'll figure it out when we get you home."

"Seiya, I am not going to jump! I-" Before she could say anything more, Seiya pressed his lips against hers. After pulling away, he asked her, "Who's better looking? Me or Hyoga?"

"What?" Saori asked, stunned from Seiya's kiss.

Taking the chance, Seiya threw her overboard and jumped after her.


	13. Chapter 13

_"You must get in the boat," Seiya urged her. "Go!"_

 _"I can't, not without you," Saori said._

 _"It's only a short goodbye," he said with a smile. "We will see each other again on another ship."_

 _She didn't believe him, but she got into the lifeboat anyway. She couldn't stop looking at him. The boat was lowered but the ship was sinking too. No, Seiya wouldn't be saved. She couldn't live her life without him. Without another hesitation, she rose and jumped from the lifeboat and climbed back on board._

 _"Saori-san! No!" Seiya was shocked. He ran to her and she jumped into his arms. "You're so stupid!" He rebuked as he embraced her. "Why did you do this?"_

 _"You jump, I jump," Saori said. "I'm not leaving you."_

 _The two held on to each other tightly. Not far away, Camus was watching. His friend Milo urged him to let it go._

 _Camus was about to walk away, but suddenly, he turned and launched his Diamond Dust attack towards Saori and Seiya._

 _"Saori-san!" Seiya yelled. Hand in hand, they ran as fast as they could and miraculously, they avoided Camus' attacks. But soon, Saori couldn't run anymore. Seiya stepped up and faced Camus._

 _"You are not going to separate us," he said with determination. "Even if this ship sinks, I will defeat you. Pegasus Meteor Punch!"_

 _Camus was blasted away._

 _Seiya smiled proudly and yelled, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"_

* * *

Saori opened her eyes, finding everything so bright around her. It took her a moment to realize where she is. She was in a hospital. She was weak but alive. She saw that she isn't alone. People are in the room with her.

People she knew.

A guy in purple shirt and brown hair...Unicorn Jabu. A large guy...Bear Geki. A weirdo with white hair...Hydra Icchi.

Wait...it meant that her memory isn't lost, unlike last time.

She was Saori Kido. She was taken by a Silver Saint and a Gold Saint. Seiya threw her overboard to save her - ironically it was karma too since she pushed him into the water years ago.

Her vision was no longer blurry. The three Bronze Saints were not paying attention to her though. Their eyes were glued on TV - a film where Leonardo Dicpario is drawing something.

"What are you watching?" She asked after finding her voice.

"Oh!" Seeing her awake, Jabu immediately turned the TV off.

"Wait! That's the best part!" Icchi protested.

Jabu ran out and came back with Tatsumi and a doctor.

"Oujo-sama, it's good that you're awake," Tatsumi said, relieved. "You were out for days."

"You remember your name?" Doctor asked her.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Saori Kido."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What city are we in?"

"Tokyo, I hope."

"No, we are in Moscow, Russia."

"What?" Saori panicked.

"I'm kidding," the doctor said. "How could we be in Russia? Everyone here speaks Japanese."

Saori breathed deeply. "Where's Seiya? He was with me..."

"I'm here," Seiya said as he entered her room.

Saori gave him a smile. "Would you mind," she began. Everyone else took the hint and left the room.

* * *

She placed her hand in his.

"I swear for the rest of my life," Saori said. "I will never board another boat or ship or anything on water ever again."

"Why are you always worry about rich people problems?" Seiya asked. "There are poor people who can only travel on foot and you are complaining about boats."

"Stop," Saori said. "I'm glad that you are okay."

"Can I ask you one thing?" Seiya asked a bit uneasily.

"If it's about finding your sister," Saori began.

"No," Seiya replied. "When I asked you who's better looking...me or Hyoga...what is your answer?"

He had asked her on the ship to distract her. Now it seemed that he really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, to be honest," Saori began. "You and Hyoga...you two...Hyoga is like prince of ice. He is handsome and his stoic personality certainly makes him more attractive. He reminds me of a hero from a fairy tale..."

"Really?"

Sensing his jealousy, she giggled and continued, "But compared to him, you are charming. And most important of all, you make me happy."

"You still haven't answer my question."

"I could've cared less of your question," Saori said. "Regardless of looks, Hyoga and I have nothing in common. Plus, how can I live with him and that Gold Saint Camus under the same roof? It'd be like Tristan and Iseult."

"Tristan and Iseult?" Seiya had no idea what she's talking about. "What about us?"

"As long as we are together," Saori said. "When I'm with you, I"m happy. I read romantic novels and I heard people talk about love. Finally, I know what it is."

She was about to kiss him before Tatsumi returned with rest of Bronze Saints.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ojou-sama, but I must inform you something," Tatsumi said. "Now that we have all the Saints together, it is time. You are not Mitsumasa Kid's granddaughter. You are Goddess Athena."

"What?" Saori couldn't believe her ears.

"You are Goddess Athena," Tatsumi said again. "These Saints - it is their duty to protect you." He eyed Seiya, whose hand still held Saori's. Awkwardly and reluctantly, Seiya let go of her hand, much to Saori's disappointment.

"It's getting complicated," Shun whispered to Shiryu.

"I know," Shiryu replied.

"Does it mean we have to go to Sanctuary again?" Saori asked. "It's fine as long as we are going there on a ship."

"There will be more battles ahead of us," Shiryu said. "Silver Saints and Gold Saints. But we have allies as well. My master Roshi is one, and so is his friend Mu."

"Hey Hyoga, isn't your master a Gold Saint too?" Icchi asked.

"Let's not go there," Saori insisted. "Because of him I almost ended up in Siberia, twice."

Or maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"Twice?" Seiya was bewildered. "Are you saying he's the one who orchestrated your kidnapping so he can marry you?"

Seeing the reactions from the Bronze Saints, particularly Hyoga, Tatsumi spoke, "It's not what you think. Aquarius Camus was only trying to find Hyoga a new mother."

"Oujo-sama, you almost ended up being Hyoga's mother in Siberia?" Jabu exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Ban said. "I knew it was Saori-san who almost married Aquarius Camus in Siberia. Shun insisted it was Saori-san who almost married _Hyoga_ in Siberia."

"Well, Jabu said he only heard three words," Shun defended himself. "Marry, Siberia, Hyoga."

"Jabu, you are in big trouble!" Tatsumi said in anger. "How dare you!"

"When we get to _Sanctuary_ ," Shiryu said, trying to steer the group back to the original topic.

Saori buried her face in her palms. What a day this turned out to be!

But her mood quickly lightened up when she sees Seiya slipping his hand under the blanket. She moved her hand under the cover so she can hold his hand. Initially, she thought about pinching him for telling the group about Aquarius Camus. Yet, Seiya was stronger. Finally, Seiya held her hand firmly in his - not in everyone's view of course.

Boy and the Heiress or Pegasus and the Goddess - it'd always be he and her.

Together.


End file.
